Miley and Jake
by Wills Lover
Summary: Hi my 1st Hannah montana fanfic. R&R read my others in Mulan and Pirates


One day 2 days after the wedding Miley was waighting for Jake to come home but where was he? She grabbed her cell and dielled his number and when he picked up he said

"Hello??" "Hey Jakey. It is Miles." "Oh hey babe!" "where are you?" Jakes co-stars were being loud. he said "Miles I am leaving work right now I'll be there soon." they hung up

and Miley waited there was a sudden knock at the door so she strolled and went to see who it was. Miley opened the door and said "Oh hey dad. how are the songs for

Hannah going?" Robby said "hey sweetie. they are good i just am poping by to ask you to meet me in the studios at 10:40am to record Jake can come to." Miley agreed and

closed the door. Jale pulled in the drive way and went in to the house and said "Miles??" Miley spun around at the sound of her nicknameand said "Jake!!! Where were you I

know you weren't at the studios." "OK I was at the mall." "no u weren't. why are you all messed up then??" "OK OK i wnet to a bar after work." "Jake why didn't you tell me

earlier?" "I was scared. don't you have a Hannah gig tonight?" "OH snapp!" she ran to the 'Hannah' closet Miley got ready Jake was going to take her to the gig. "Ready?" Jake

stood up and looked at her and finnaly said "yes I am are you Hannah?" "yep." they got to the gig and Mileys dad said "Where the heck were you?" "I was wit hJake when he

reminded me that I had a gig. JAKE?" "Yeah love?" "a little help?" "It is all true." Miley did the gig as her husband did his line when they were done Hannah said "That was good

Honey." Jake piked her up and spun her around. Later when they were in the car Miley took off her wig and sighed Jake turned his head toward her and said "Something wrong

Miles?" Miley sighed again and said "No. just focuse on the road." "OK." he turned his head to the road. When they arrived home Miley ran to the bathroom with Jake right

behined her Miley shut the door befor Jake reached her. Miley threw up and then went back out to Jake. "Miles are you alright?" "no I am feeling like crap. and we have to be

at the studios at 10:40 in the morning lets get some rest." and with that they went to bed. In the morning Jake and Miley woke at 10:10. Miley and Jake got ready. they were at

the studios right on time and Miley sang 'If we were a movie'. Jake said into the mike "You OK love?" "Yeah just still a little sick." "Take a break." Miey went out for the brake

and Robby said "There is someone to see you." "daddy I am not in the mood to see anyone right now." Jake said "Miles..." "well fine I'll get the bus to take back to nashvill."

"Aunt Dolly!!!" Jake smiled. Miley said "Oh Um Aunt Dolly you know Jake Ryan? My husband. Darling do the line." "OK Dude I slayed you once Looks like I'm going to have

to slay you again." Miley said "I am ready to go back and finished the song." She finnished the song and Jake was smiling at her the whole time to comfert her and then said "and

cut. Nice job hun." She opened the door and said "good. hey daddy we have a gig tonight right?" "yep." "Jake? Please don't tell me you have to film." "Why?" "Cause I am going

to blabe that I am Hannah." "You sure?" "Yep." "I have to film love." that night Miley went on the stage and said "OK befor we start I would like to say... That I am two

people I am Miley stewert and Hannah Montana. I would like this to go and sing this song for my husband Jake Ryan." and She sang the song and someone said "Do JAKES

LINE." she said (In her best Jake Ryan Voice) "dudes I slayed you once Don't make me do it again." then she went back stage to find Jake there. Jake said "I heard it all.

I really thought you did the best Jake Ryan voice." Milley chuckled and said "I blabed." Jake said "Yeah I heard it all. I left right after you sang." Miley hugged him and

did not let go. Jake returned her hug and when they finnaly parted they said "we better go." they went out to their car when they got mobed by the fans. MIley said "OH man.

we our not going to be alone in public are we???" "Nope You wanted to blabe." Miley and Jake finnaly got to the car and went to the house and fell asleep. In the morning Jake

went to the studios and left a note for Miley. Later Miley went to the studios and said "Hi Miley Ryan Jake Ryans wife Aka Hannah Montana." She was let in and watched her

husband do his scean and when he was done he walked over and said "Hey Miles! we really need to that sceane." "well lets do it." "your not ready though." "yeah I am." she

was ready in 2 minutes later. "Not ready?" "wow love." They went to the filming the scean and they did the kiss. Jake and Miley went to the car and they got to the stewerts and

knocked on the door and Miley said "Daddy?" Aunt Dolly opened the door and said "Well Hey there Miley and Jake!" "Hey." they went in and Miley said "Whens the episode

on?" "what episode?" "of _Zombie High_ Jake and I were in it together" "Oh In 20 minutes turn it up." Miley turned it up and then her father and brother came in the room as they

turned on the show. Jake held Mileys hand and said "You OK Love?" "Yeah. Yo dad make some popcorn."

Miley and Jake Laughed and Miley said "Jake remember when they made me do the kiss with the dog?" "Yeah ugh that was so gross." "I know I still shudder at the thought."

Jake smiled and kissed her on the cheek. After the show Mileey and Jake went to the house and Jake said "Hey Miles?" "Hmmm?" "Want to got to Romania with me?" "Yeah

when?" "Tomarrow." "OK. we'll pack and be ready and Jake?" "whats wrong?" "Nevermind." "what is it?" "I think I am pregnant do say anything till I know for sure." "OK

when do you have to go to find out ?" "Now." she went and came home "well?" "I am pregnant. Jake we are going to be parents." Jake said "wonderful! we should tell Lily and

your family." "OK I'll phone Lily. can you phone the famliy?" "SURE." Jake and Miley used their phones Lily picked up and said "Hey whats up?" "Lily geusse what." "what?"

"I went to the doctors and she said I am Pregnant!!!!!! Jake and I are so happy" Lily said "You are/??? awsome!!! geusse what" "what?" "I am engaged" "To who do I know

him?" "You should It is Oliver!" "Oh My God Congrats." "I gotta go." "Bye." Jake and Miley went to bed. In the morning Jake woke Miley up at 4:30am and said "Hon we

gotta go our plane leaves in 2 hours." Miley ground and said "OK. Just let put sweats and a decent shirt on." and she went to change. Jake said "MILEY HURRY UP

ALREADY" Miley came out and got in the car Jake went 90 in a 90 mile zone. Miley said "Hey Jake?" "Yeah?" "are we sitting next to eachother on the plane?" "Yes." "Is it

a stright flight?" "no." "are we sighting together that part to?" "Yes Miley stop flipping out alright?" "I just want to be with you." "Miley I would not have you sit with anyone that

would be mean or is not me." They got to the airport at 5:20. Then Miley said "Honey can we eat?" "sure." they got a quick breakfast and got on the train.

to be continued in another story


End file.
